We could have had it all
by SmurfGron
Summary: OS en deux parties. "Regrets : peine causée par l'absence de quelqu'un, quelque chose, ou de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Qui n'en a pas ? Ce sentiment de se répéter 'Et si '. Je regrette d'avoir épousé Finn Hudson et d'avoir laissé partir Quinn."
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** Romance, drama, angst.  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters :** Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson.  
**Pairing :** Faberry. Finchel. Quinn/Jason  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Résumé : **Comment Rachel Berry détruit sa vie en épousant Finn Hudson.

**A/N :** OS en deux parties. Le POV de Rachel était initialement écrit et puis on m'a dit que ce serait intéressant d'écrire la même histoire mais sous le POV de Quinn, ce que j'ai fait. Donc ces deux parties de OS racontent la même histoire mais de deux points de vue différents, avec deux genres de pensées et d'émotions différents..

* * *

Regrets : _"Peine causée par l'absence de quelqu'un, quelque chose, ou de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose."_ Qui n'en a pas ? Ce sentiment de se répéter 'Et si ?'. Et si je n'avais pas commencé les concours de chant petite ? Et si mes pères de m'avaient pas soutenue ? Et si Shelby m'avait acceptée ? Et si j'étais restée avec Jessie ? Et si je n'avais pas triché à l'élection de délégué ? Et si je n'avais pas aidé Quinn ? Ou soutenu Santana ?  
En y réfléchissant, certaines de ces conclusions nous font sourire et nous permettent de réaliser qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait, que les remords ne sont pas nécessaires. D'autres cependant, nous font perdre ce sourire, ce bon sentiment et nous penchent dans une réflexion profonde, laissant la nostalgie et les regrets s'emparer de notre corps et de notre esprit.

C'est le cas d'un de mes plus grands regrets. Pas LE plus grand, mais le second. Celui d'avoir accepté d'épouser Finn, de ne pas avoir écouté mes amis. D'avoir été assez stupide pour me marier à seulement 17 ans ! Sans avoir vécu avec lui ! Sans avoir été même un an complet avec lui ! Sans avoir découvert la vie en dehors de l'Ohio ! Sans avoir réalisé ce qu'était l'amour ! Le vrai amour, celui qui nous permet d'être épanouis, heureux et pas celui qui nous rend aveugle pendant quelques mois. Pourtant je l'ai fait, même si Quinn m'avait dit que ce serait une perte de temps. Et elle avait raison. Dire que j'ai failli abandonner NYADA pour ça. Mais elle était là pour me remettre en place. Comme toujours en réalité. Les gens de l'extérieur pensent qu'elle a toujours été horrible avec moi. Mais, est-ce elle qui m'a lancé des slushies à la figure ? Est-ce elle qui me rabaissait sans cesse au Glee Club ? Est-ce elle qui me volait mes solos ? Est-ce qu'elle qui m'a empêchée de me présenter en tant que délégué ? Ou qui m'a poussée à tricher ? Est-ce elle qui ne m'a jamais défendue ? Est-ce elle qui m'a faite me sentir misérable en me donnant de faux espoirs ? En se servant de moi ? En me demandant en mariage par satisfaction personnelle ? Par pur égoïsme ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait de ceci. Oui, nous nous sommes battues pour un garçon à 16 ans. Et alors ? Quelles adolescentes ne le font pas ? Au final, j'ai 'gagné' puisque quelques temps plus tard, ce même garçon annonçait au Glee Club que nous allions nous marier. Si j'avais su à cette époque … Résultat je disais 'oui' un jour pluvieux d'avril. Ironie ? Elle était ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je me souviens encore de ses paroles : _**« C'est l'idée la plus stupide que tu es faite Rachel. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux, tu sais que je suis là pour toi. »**_

Quelques mois plus tard, je me retrouvais à New York City avec Finn, travaillant en tant que serveuse dans un bar à coktail car l'argent de mes parents ne suffisait pas à satisfaire l'appétit de mon mari. Bien sûr, j'étais à NYADA en parallèle, pendant que Finn restait à l'appartement à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Mes quatre années à l'université se déroulèrent ainsi.  
Finn finit tout de même par trouver un emploi de livreur de pizzas. J'en profitais donc avec ce peu d'argent pour aller la voir à Yale tous les mois. Cela lui arrivait de venir à NYC, mais c'était plus rare, Finn acceptant mal l'idée que nous soyons aussi proches. Il n'avait pas tort. Dès que je m'étais les pieds à New Haven, mon alliance passait au fond de mon sac et je passais mes nuits à lui faire l'amour. Je ne me souviens pas quand, ni comment, ni pourquoi c'est arrivé la première fois. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela me plaisait, cela lui plaisait. Ça a duré quatre ans et ça a continué lorsqu'elle a emménagé à NYC après la fac pendant trois ans. Oui, je culpabilisais. Je m'en voulais. Mais même lorsque je me disais que je ne l'appellerai pas, je perdais le contrôle car j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle devenait ma drogue, le seul moyen pour moi d'échapper à ma terrible routine, d'échapper à ce sentiment de prison que je ressentais dès que je franchissais la porte de mon appartement, trouvant Finn sur le canapé, m'accueillant avec son sourire béat.  
Elle m'a demandé de le quitter plusieurs fois. De la rejoindre. Je le voulais. Cette vie avec mon mari ne me plaisait plus, mais chaque fois que j'ai cru en avoir assez, que je me dirigeais vers la porte avec l'intention de partir, la culpabilité, le doute me retenaient.  
J'étais mariée à un homme fou de moi. Comment aurais-je pu lui faire ça ? Le faire souffrir ? Je n'y arrivais pas. Du moins pas définitivement, j'arrivais toujours à franchir la porte pour rejoindre les bras, les baisers et les caresses de ma dite 'maitresse' mais je finissais toujours pas rentrer. Au fond j'aimais Finn, il avait toujours été mon leading man, l'homme qui faisait rêver mon 16 ans intérieur. Mais avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un et en être amoureux sont deux choses différentes.

Je le compris le jour où elle m'annonça que nos parties de jambes en l'air devaient cesser. Elle m'avait attendu 7 ans et aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'elle aille de l'avant et se concentre sur sa vie.  
C'est celui-ci mon plus grand regret. Le regret de ne pas avoir eu le courage de suivre mon cœur et de préférer le confort rassurant d'être avec un homme qui m'aimait depuis toujours, plutôt que de prendre pour la première fois de ma vie un risque. Le risque d'être heureuse, mot qui me devenait peu à peu inconnu.

Je passais les mois qui suivirent à l'image de Finn : sur mon canapé, pendant qu'il livrait ses pizzas. Me repassant en boucle tous ces moments avec elle, l'imaginant me dire qu'elle voulait me prendre ici, dans la cabine d'essayage, lorsqu'elle me chuchotait des déclarations d'amour à l'oreille, ou bien m'envoyer des texto en français ou en espagnol, pour que Finn ne les comprennent pas si il venait à les lire. Je me retrouvais encore une fois, à ne pas avoir écouter la seule personne qui avait toujours fait attention à moi.  
Pour oublier ça, le travail et la vodka devinrent mes meilleurs amis. J'organisais des soirées entre amis, avec mon casting, trouvant des excuses pour simplement lever mon verre et boire. Finn ne le remarquait pas, il ne remarquait jamais rien. Peut-être que le sourire que je plaquais sur mon visage dès que nos regards se croisaient y était pour quelque chose ? J'étais actrice après tout.

La seule personne réalisant ma nouvelle addiction fut Kurt. Pourtant, je l'envoyais promener dès qu'il le mentionnait, lui criant qu'il devait plutôt de préoccuper de son demi-frère, de lui trouver un emploi, un vrai. Et quelques jours après cette dispute, je la trouvais à la sortie du théâtre, yeux inquiets, me demandant si ça allait. Et je lui répondais oui, d'un de mes plus beaux sourires. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
Son retour dans ma vie me soulagea plus qu'autre chose. Je buvais moins, bien que passant toujours le plus de temps possible hors de l'appartement. Elle n'était plus ma maitresse, mais sa présence en tant qu'amie m'était indispensable. Elle me faisait remonter la pente petit à petit. Me faisait retrouver le sourire, me faisait rire, profiter de quelques moments.

Et puis un jour, elle m'annonça son mariage avec son petit ami Jason. J'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur. Je la vis épanouie ce jour-là. Chose que je savais à présent, que je ne l'avais pas été à mon propre mariage. Ces paillettes dans ses yeux ? Son sourire ? Je n'avais pas connu cela.  
Un an plus tard elle était enceinte. Je demandais immédiatement à Finn de me faire un enfant suite à cette annonce. Durant deux ans nous essayâmes par tous les moyens. Être marraine du petit Tommy réveillait en moi des instincts de maternité dont j'ignorais l'existence. Peut-être qu'un enfant me sauverait ? Me ferait oublier tout le reste ? Pourtant, je ne tombais pas enceinte. Ma gynécologue me parlait de disharmonie sexuelle. En effet, l'harmonie était une chose inconnue à ma vie, et pas que sexuelle. Je préférais abandonner, essayer sans réussir n'était pas une chose dont j'avais l'habitude.  
Je retrouvais mon amie Tequila plusieurs fois par jour jusqu'à sa gifle. Elle ne s'excusa pas cette fois. Elle fit ma valise et m'envoya en cure de désintoxication. Finn était étonné. Il n'avait pas remarqué. _Encore_.

Trois mois plus tard, je sortais guérie, ou presque. Ma vie avec Finn s'améliorait doucement. Je faisais des efforts et nous décidions de consulter pour infertilité. Mais quand on nous annonça que la faute ne venait pas de Finn mais de moi, et que celui-ci soupira de soulagement face au médecin, j'imaginais déjà mes bouteilles de Jack Daniels. C'est en voyant ces grands yeux verts devant moi qui me suppliaient de ne pas faire de bêtises lorsque je lui annonçais la nouvelle, que je me restreins.

A la place, je repris mon quotidien d'épouse infidèle. Femmes, hommes, plus jeunes, plus âgés, pauvres, riches, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que j'avais besoin c'était de ressentir quelque chose. J'imaginais des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts, des mains douces, des mots d'amour, cette tendre voix pour arriver à jouir et à me sentir bien. L'acte sexuel en lui-même n'était qu'un stimulus.

Dès que je rentrais le soir, ne culpabilisant même plus à force, voyant Finn regarder la télévision, j'avais envie de hurler. De lui dire de me libérer, de me sortir de sa vie ! Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il n'était pas aveugle ! Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde que nous étions heureux ? Nous ne parlions même plus ! La colère remplaçait peu à peu la tristesse que je ressentais depuis qu'elle m'avait quittée.  
J'étais misérable. Le seul moyen d'oublier quelques instants cette situation, de ressentir quelque chose de différent était d'ouvrir mes cuisses pour qui le voulait. Elle le savait. Mes pères le savaient. Broadway le savait. Hollywood le savait. Seul Finn ne l'admettait pas.  
Plusieurs fois je me retrouvais dans un motel, seule, rasoirs en main. Et à chaque fois, elle finissait par venir et me sauver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas quitter ce monde ? La seule où j'osais le lui demander fut lorsqu'elle m'annonça sa deuxième grossesse. Elle se tourna doucement vers moi, et je n'oublierais jamais ce regard, rempli de chagrin, de regrets. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et après un '_parce que_' à peine audible, trois petits mots s'échappèrent dans un murmure.

Ma vie ne ressemblait peut-être à rien, mais il y avait au moins une personne qui ne voulait pas me voir partir. Une personne qui tenait à moi. Une personne qui s'intéressait à moi. Notre relation n'a jamais été simple. Que ce fut au lycée, à l'université ou dans notre vie active, tout avait toujours été trop compliqué, trop ambiguë entre nous. Tout avait toujours été '_trop_' mais aujourd'hui, tout ça se révélait comme '_pas assez_'. Pas assez de confiance, pas assez de courage, pas assez de risques.

Et je réalisais à ce moment, ses yeux fixés sur moi, que je n'étais pas la seule personne remplie de regrets, la seule personne à ne pas être satisfaite. A ne pas être heureuse. A se demander '_Et si ?_'. Mais c'était trop tard. Pour toutes les deux. Ce que nous ressentions l'une pour l'autre était immortel, incassable mais inavouable. J'apprenais ainsi que certaines relations pouvaient exister mais n'étaient pas faites pour nous épanouir. D'autres relations cependant pouvaient nous épanouir, mais n'étaient pas faites pour exister…


	2. Quinn POV

**A/N : **Partie deux du OS. Quinn POV.**  
**

* * *

Muse : "_Source d'inspiration pour les poètes._"

Pourtant ce nom peut être employé aussi bien pour un musicien, pour un peintre, pour un cinéaste, pour la vie. Une muse c'est quelqu'un, quelque chose qui nous éclaire, nous guide, nous soulage. Leur apparition ne peut être que positive.  
J'ai trouvé la mienne au lycée. Cette étoile brillante me remettant sans cesse sur le droit chemin. M'aidant, me faisant ouvrir les yeux, m'inspirant tous les jours. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Peut-être pas littéralement, mais moralement, psychologiquement, émotionnellement, elle l'a fait.

Tout portait à croire que nous serions meilleures amies. C'est ce qu'elles font non ? S'écouter et suivre les conseils donnés. Je l'ai fait, mais ça n'a pas été réciproque. J'ai longuement espéré qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si ce mariage était pour moi la pire des décisions, je voulais le faire pour elle. Pour faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait pour moi : la soutenir, être là pour elle à n'importe quel moment. J'ai prié de nombreuses fois pour qu'elle me dise un jour qu'elle vivait un conte de fée rempli de bonheur avec Finn à New-York, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Notre destin n'a jamais été d'être meilleures amies. Je le compris cette nuit d'avril, lors de notre première fois. Tout paraissait si naturel. Ses regards, ses gémissements, ses chuchotements. Nous étions parfaitement conscientes de ce que nous étions en train de faire, conscientes de qui était chez elle à l'attendre pendant que nous le faisions. Et pourtant … nous le firent toute la nuit, sans jamais nous quitter des yeux. Par la suite, nous recommencions dès que nous étions ensemble.  
Je savais qu'elle culpabilisait, pourtant elle le réclamait, sans arrêt, partout. Cela m'effraya au début. J'avais pris ça comme une échappatoire, un moyen de satisfaire mes besoins avec quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, un moyen de me sentir moins seule. Mais en quelques mois, j'en devins autant accro qu'elle. Il n'y avait aucune limite ! Nous n'étions pas ensemble ? Les téléphones et Skype étaient là pour ça. J'étais à New-York et Finn était là ? Il suffisait d'une dizaine de minutes dans la salle de bain.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, furent tous ses sentiments que je développai peu à peu. Oh non, elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas juste un plan galipettes. Je pensais sans arrêt à elle. Dès qu'elle n'était pas dans mes bras, elle me manquait. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je lui avouais de nombreuses fois, mais elle ne disait jamais que c'était réciproque. Je la suppliai de le quitter, et elle me coupait avec un énième baiser. Cela dura 7 ans. Sept longues années où j'ai cru que vivre sans elle n'était pas vivre. Pourtant, être en partie avec elle n'était que vivre à moitié. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de mourir doucement de l'intérieur, à poursuivre, vouloir, aimer quelqu'un que je ne pouvais avoir. Que faire ? Me fermer sur moi-même et prétendre que tout allait bien en plaquant un sourire sur mon visage ? Ce n'aurait été que régresser. Je connaissais ça, je l'avais fait pendant trois ans au lycée, et je n'avais jamais été heureuse. Devais-je me libérer d'elle ? Démarrer une nouvelle vie… _encore_ ? Mais elle ? Comment le prendrait-elle ? Peut-être qu'en la laissant s'en aller, elle arriverait enfin à être heureuse, à profiter de Finn et de son mariage ? Peut-être que sans moi, elle pourrait enfin voler de ses propres ailes et vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé ?

C'est ce que je cru. Et c'est ce que je fis.

L'adaptation à ce nouveau départ ne fut pas facile. Elle hantait mes pensées, jours et nuits. Sept ans de bonheur clandestin à ses côtés s'achevaient. Il fallait passer à autre chose coûte que coûte.

Je trouvai en Jason cet homme que je n'avais jamais eu au lycée ou même à l'université. N'importe quelle fille aurait rêvé d'être avec lui tellement il était adorable. Et il n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas me lancer dans cette relation en prétextant de pas avoir mon passé qui trainait à ma cheville comme un boulet. Je ne voulais plus mentir et faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, je lui racontais la vérité, je lui racontais toute ma vie. De la première année où je la traiter de tous les noms, à ces quelques derniers mois ensemble, son souvenir m'empêchant encore de dormir aujourd'hui. Ce fut un soulagement de me livrer à un inconnu. Il prendrait surement fuite en apprenant l'épave que j'étais, mais au moins, tout sortait de mon intérieur. Je réalisai que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses pensées, peines et sentiments.

Contre toute attente, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il voulait m'attendre, qu'on aille doucement. Ses baisers n'étaient pas aussi tendres, ses goûts musicaux pas aussi bons, son humour pas aussi farfelu, nos conversations pas aussi intéressantes, et nos nuits d'amour pas aussi intenses. Mais il embrassait bien, il écoutait de la bonne musique, il était drôle, m'écoutait parler et j'avais des orgasmes. J'en tombais amoureuse avec le temps, vraiment amoureuse. Je devenais heureuse.

Et puis un jour, Kurt m'appela et me raconta. C'était ma faute. J'étais responsable de ce qui lui arrivait. Je n'y réfléchis pas deux fois avant d'aller la voir. Un sentiment de malaise prônait lors de nos retrouvailles mais très vite, nous redevinrent amies. Certes, nous n'étions plus aussi proches, mais sans nos rencontres au moins trois fois par semaine, la vie n'avait aucun sens. Je réalisais que je pouvais être heureuse en l'ayant dans ma vie en tant qu'amie, et la voir remonter la pente grâce à ma présence m'empêchait définitivement de l'abandonner une nouvelle fois.

Cette douce vie reprenait son cours. Rien n'était parfait, mais nous avions connu bien pire. Je celais ma relation avec Jason par un mariage, étant épanouie à ses côtés, bien sûr. Mais la voir là, se tenant à mes côtés en tant que demoiselle d'honneur me pinçait le cœur. Pendant tellement d'année j'avais imaginé que si je me mariais un jour, ça serait avec _elle_…

L'annonce de ma grossesse déclencha en elle une espèce de paranoïa obsessionnelle : elle voulait un enfant. J'avais la nausée lorsqu'elle me demandait des positions et astuces pour que Finn la mette enceinte. J'avais le tournis à l'idée qu'elle puisse être intime avec lui. Je vomissais à l'imaginer jouir grâce à lui.

Pourtant je continuais à l'écouter m'en parler, me demander conseil comme si cela ne me dérangeait pas. Elle retrouvait enfin une raison de vivre, qui étais-je pour lui démolir ?  
Et puis elle m'annonça qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, qu'elle abandonnait, que c'était mieux ainsi. Je passais des heures à la consoler, lui frotter tendrement le dos pour essayer en vain de calmer son chagrin. Je me dégoutais moi-même. Comment pouvais-je m'afficher devant elle avec Tommy ? Comment pouvais-je lui parler de Beth ? Un bébé que j'avais pu avoir mais que je n'avais pas voulu ? J'étais la plus horrible des personnes et pourtant, c'était vers moi qu'elle se tournait.

J'essayais ainsi d'être au maximum présente pour elle. Cependant je n'arrivai plus à mettre les pieds chez elle pour tomber face à Finn. J'aurais pu hurler. Le traiter d'incapable. Non seulement il l'avait toujours retenue et empêchée d'être mienne mais en plus il n'arrivait pas à la mettre enceinte, chose qu'à ce moment, elle désirait plus que tout au monde. Qui était-il pour ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle désirait ? Elle était une princesse qu'il fallait combler de tous les présents du monde. Il n'était que le bouffon du roi, présent pour les farces.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus prendre le risque qu'elle vienne chez moi et tombe sur les jouets de Tommy. Cela lui aurait brisé le cœur.  
Je lui donnais donc rendez-vous au restaurant, au cinéma, dans des cafés, mais sans m'en rendre compte je m'éloignais peu à peu d'elle, la laissant gérer sa tristesse et sa colère seule.  
C'est lors de l'un de nos déjeuners un jour, alors que je réclamais une serviette au comptoir du petit bistrot où nous étions, que je réalisais. Jetant un œil vers elle, je la vis boire à la fiole, discrètement, alors que son verre de vin était sur la table. Je fis comme si de rien n'était ce jour-là. A la place, le soir venu, je pleurais silencieusement jusqu'à m'endormir, me jurant d'être encore plus là pour elle, me haïssant pour avoir osé m'en éloigner, priant pour qu'elle réussisse à arrêter cette fâcheuse manie d'elle-même comme la première fois.

Malheureusement rien n'y changeait. Même le flirt occasionnel que j'instaurais par SMS. Pourquoi le faisais-je ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et les quelques fois où elle rentra dans mon jeu, j'arrêtais immédiatement, changeant de sujets comme si je ne venais pas de passer les dix dernières minutes à lui parler de oh combien son bikini rose moulait parfaitement ses formes.

C'est en allant un soir chez elle, quand je savais que Finn travaillait, que les nerfs lâchèrent. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien. On aurait dit une droguée. Ma main partie contre ma volonté et s'écrasa bruyamment sur sa joue. Après le choc passager de ce geste inattendu pour toutes les deux, je tournais les talons en direction de sa chambre, sans m'excuser. Je lui fis ses valises pendant qu'elle me regardait passivement, sans un mot, sans lutte. Elle avait compris où elle allait et ne résistait même pas.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, je crus percevoir un regard de soulagement, de remerciement lorsque je la déposais à la clinique. Peut-être était-elle secrètement heureuse de se prendre en main ? D'être loin de Finn quelques temps ? Elle ne me le dit jamais. Finn restait le sujet tabou. Nous n'en parlions pas. Jamais. Même quand je lui rendais visite pendant ses semaines de guérison. A la place, nous mettions au clair certains points : je ne devais pas lui fermer ma vie avec Tommy sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas tombée enceinte. Elle m'annonça d'ailleurs qu'elle réessaierait à sa sortie, car il était temps qu'elle aille mieux, il était temps qu'elle vive. Je la crus. Elle avait ce sourire aux lèvres qui la qualifiait, elle. Ma muse. Ce sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis si longtemps, qui montait jusqu'à ses petites oreilles, dévoilant sa dentition blanche parfaite, laissant apercevoir sa petite fossette sur sa joue.  
Elle le garda d'ailleurs après sa cure, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dose qu'elle était stérile. Cela me bouleversa et j'étais à deux doigts de me jeter a ses genoux pour la supplier de ne pas recommencer à boire, pour lui promettre ma présence éternelle à ses côtés mais elle me promis que tout irait bien.

J'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce qui a fait qu'elle n'a pas replongé. Surement le fait qu'elle ait remplacé sa drogue par une autre plus banale mais tout aussi dégradante. Elle devenait la pute du quartier, de la ville, de la profession.  
Jason calmait ma colère à chaque fois que je la voyais a moitié nue dans un bar miteux à la une de la presse people. Il calmait mes pleurs à chaque fois que je revenais d'un motel après avoir reçu un SMS d'adieu. Il était un ange, pouvant presque calmer tous mes maux. Je me réfugiais encore plus dans ses bras confortant. Cependant, j'ignorais si c'était par amour ou plutôt par sécurité, par habitude.

Avais-je déjà eu envie de la rejoindre ? Oui, même pour ne jamais l'avoir entièrement. Avais-je déjà préparé mes valises ? Oui, même pour vivre dans un appartement pourri. Avais-je déjà demandé des papiers de divorce à un avocat ? Oui, même si cela en ruinait la vie de Tommy. Avais-je déjà été au bout de toutes ces idées ? Non. A la place je restais vivre cette vie de famille parfaite. Mais je la comprenais enfin. Je comprenais pourquoi elle-même ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'y avait pas de réelle raison, si ce n'est la peur du risque.

Je tombais enceinte par accident mais je préférais lui dire que c'était voulu. Quand je lui annonçais, elle me répondait par une question qui n'avait rien à voir. Pourquoi continuais-je à venir dans ce motel après chaque SMS ?

Je réalisais ainsi que Jason pouvait soigner, calmer presque tous mes maux, sauf un. Celui d'être complètement et pitoyablement encore amoureuse d'elle.

Pourquoi ai-je choisi ce moment-là pour le lui avouer ? Je l'ignore. Peut-être pour tenter une dernière fois de la sauver ? Peut-être pour m'avouer que ma vie n'était pas si parfaite ? Peut-être pour qu'elle le sache, tout simplement.

J'eu tort à une époque. Peu importe si je vivais sans elle ou à moitié avec elle, la conclusion était la même. Je ne vivais pas à moitié, je ne vivais pas du tout. Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Je mourrais sans elle. J'avais commencé à mourir peu à peu depuis que je l'attendais.

Elle avait été mon ennemi, mon bouc émissaire, une personne à ignorer, ma camarade, ma sauveuse, mon amie, ma muse.  
Et aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraitre, elle était inévitablement aussi mon âme sœur, demeurant a jamais inaccessible ...


End file.
